The Chronicles of James Dark
by Writer EX
Summary: This is a PD based novel. Except it doesn't have PD in it. Instead, it has her son; James Dark. The story its completely based on the future. There is a war and...Well I wont give anymore away (2nd Part is Up)
1. Default Chapter

Story Written by: Writer EX  
  
All the characters used in this creation are solemnly owned by their original owners. No used of this content for financial purposes was or is allowed. This was done for pure enjoyment of the literature mind and is completely fictional, any kind of similarity is of pure coincidence. Any doubts about this novel should be directed to the writer, everything else to their proper owners. Thank you for your cooperation and understanding...  
  
The Chronicles of James Dark  
  
Most of the world is a war arena between the endless battles that trembled across the world. Every single corner had their reasons, yet all were destined to death. Perhaps it was just as the predicament read; No survivors. Hopefully it will not be this way. Though by now most of the countries are solemnly ungoverned with no one to look up to nor obey.  
  
Yet people like myself still wonder this remote palace in look of opportunities. Most of us are day by day guys. Though I know some 'friends' who risked and won or risked and lost. Most of them lost. Yet some of the ones victorious are now property owners with a place near the NCS (New Cities System) its almost an impossibilities to make it that far, but those who have, know what it takes.  
  
My life; this life, is a disaster in every single way. Nothing is the same. Despite how advance mankind had grown in multipurpose technology, in the end everything became futile. Due to this mistakes, we must now suffer through this wondrous era in which we slowly make it through. Many times I think I see what would be something never even dreamed off, yet it is always snatched away from me.  
  
Strong cities still stand, but keep on losing more and more men and women. Most of them are in this so-called war. Even World War III was not as blood-full as this. WW3 lasted a few years, this has gone over 30 by now. Perhaps we deserve to live this way, after all, we never did use any of our advances to help others, thou why should God help us now when knowing once we start, greed will rule once more.  
  
Enough I have taken. I want to be able to stop this massacre of unreasonable deaths. Even the Grim Reaper is tired of all this. Who am I to say anything about, anyways. I'm just another soul waiting for his name called and hour arrived. Most of this years have just damaged the planet more and more. Everything is soon to end by war. So what is the difference, if we are still destined to fight and die in the end.  
  
A blue car stopped in front of me. I felt a tingle making me stop. Was it time? Hopefully not. There I stood glaring empty into the dark windshield as I kept my senses sharp for any kind of suspicious movement. For 5 minutes, none was given. Slowly I began to back away from this 'assassin' if that was the case. Then out of the most unexpected place, crawled out a girl. Just what I needed now, another War annalist.  
  
I hold my ground and spoke "Look lady, I won't pay you any money and you can't force me into war for stupid country" my hand stood cold on top of my .45. These days everyone had some sort of weapon, mine was a caliber .45 and a well sharp blade which hang by my back. The silent beauty kept coming "my, my; a .45 with magnum bullets? Then may I ask what the other weapon is for?" my hand slowly lifted from my side "Not everyone wishes to die so soon" I reclaimed.  
  
Her green eyes studied me closely as she paced around me "What are you doing in this kind of place, James" a sharp knife through my mind crossed "its not that big of a surprise, is it James Dark?" there it was again. That name which she claimed mine to be. I turned around fast "I'm sorry, lady, I think you have me confused with someone" she laughed at me "No, dear James, I don't have you confused. I see it in your eyes…that look of your mother's" where was she getting all of these or the fact or who the hell she was made it all a mystery.  
  
I kept on backing away "Its hard to comprehend, James, but you have to take it in" her hand reached for my face "Get away!" she stopped "You have no Idea who I am, do you James?" I shook my head. I didn't care who she was, just wanted her to stay away from me "You need to come with me. I will help your remember your past" I shook my head certain she was lying.  
  
The car rolled behind her telling me they were here for me no matter what. Another person came out. He was rather big and had the impression of a bodyguard. Her face looked at me with sympathy. It seemed she really was trying to help me, on the other hand, her 'friend' didn't. my hand once more reached for a weapon; my blade. She stopped noticing the danger I was about to become "Very well, James, whatever you want" she said with a disappointing-angry tone. I shook my head "Its not what I want, its who to trust, miss?" I asked hence the fact she claimed my name yet didn't hers.  
  
She hesitated "Ana Sake. That is my name, hope it reminds you of something" a swift twirl and she was heading back. Should I stop her and ask? No! I don't need any kind of help. I narrowed my eyes at a small chain the hang by her wrist "Hey" she stopped and turned "That chain…where did you get it?" she looked at her wrist and took it off "this? It was a gift from your mother" she looked at me and threw it "Here, keep it" she tossed the small necklace to me and went into the car followed by that man.  
  
I was certain I had seen this chain somewhere else "It must have been my mother's" I placed it around my neck. In a small print it read: Joanna Dark 'Perfect Dark'. I knew that name somehow, just couldn't get it out. I shook my head, I needed some rest. A small cave was the only thing I had to settle for. At least it had cover hence that soon it was about to rain. I looked at the chain and kept asking myself questions I don't even know the answers to. Who was the woman and who is 'Perfect Dark?  
  
The rising sun was unexpected but there it was. Alas I knew it was time to move on once more. But where was I to go next? My original plans were to reach Jaunty in Das City, but now after this such incident, my plans must change. I need to find out more about my mother, that lady, and my own damn self. I sighed and walked out receiving the bright light into my eyes. It seemed it was going to be a horrid, heat wave.  
  
I was right. Maybe I should have had stayed in that cave. At least there it was humid and there was some air. Unlike here. I could barely keep on walking. The hot ground seemed to be burning through. I looked at the sky which lacked so much of clouds and cursed it. It was a journey I was obligated to take. Not by anyone, but by me. I had decided to go to Jaunty after all, maybe he could help me with this issue at hands.  
  
It was at least half a day from Das and night was already upon me. Luckily this time I wasn't alone. In a small house people rested. Hopefully they would help me out. I was surprised to find such a place like this. At first look, it seemed to be just a rusty home, but once inside you could see it was quite average. The owners were two rather old persons who indeed were very friendly to me. I was given food and a nice, comfortable bed. Maybe that cave wasn't the best I had slept in after all.  
  
A new smell filled the air; breakfast. I jumped down the small bunk bed and walked down the hall once acquiring my things once more. A mix of meats were set. Something so extremely rare. Meat had completely vanished about 5 years ago, then how could this be? The man smiled "We used to be farmers, but our sons were scientists. They knew meat wasn't going to last long after these wars. They preserved the genetic DNA of a cow then later on, gave it to us. They went to serve the government after that and we never saw them again" indeed this was very tragic.  
  
I twitched my lips, I didn't feel right about accepting this people's hospitality "I should go, I shouldn't bother you guys like this" the lady stopped me "oh no not all. Please accept this breakfast before you part. It is a long way to Das from here" I smiled "Thank you" I sat down and enjoyed the best breakfast I had in years. It was very, very delicious. I stood up and picked my sword up "Are you a soldier, son?" asked the man standing up from his seat "No, sir, I do not serve the war of no one. I am a mercenary however" the man smiled "We….have a favor to ask of you" Finally a way to pay for this people's kindness.  
  
I smiled and leaned against the wall "Just name it, sir, I will do my best" they smiled. After several pictures I understood "This is the most recent photo of her, she was 19 here" I took the photo from them and stared at the beautiful woman in the picture "what's her name?" I asked curiously "Lena…Lena Laredo" they said some what nervous. I gave them the album and kept the picture "Where was she headed last?" I asked as I took a drink of water "all we know was she was headed for Das City. We don't know where she went from there, but she did send us a message through her friend; Jaunty.  
  
My eyes shot open "Jaunty?" I asked surprised "Yes, he is in Das as well. He was the only way to get in contact with Lena until recently when they took him to jail for attacking a man" I was still surprised but hid every single emotion of it. I nodded "Very well, I shall head to Das and see what I can do" their eyes glitter with joy "oh thank you so much, sir" it was then I realized I hadn't revealed my name to them. Maybe it was best to keep it like that "By the way, we never got your name" well I guess that destroys my secret.  
  
I smiled to them warmly "I am James Dark" I introduced myself. For some reason they weren't really expecting that. I finally headed out the door "I will do my best to find your daughter, Mrs. Laredo" a tear fell down her wrinkle face "I know you will, James" I smiled and walked off into the distance, but in the tiniest note, I heard him say "James Dark…I still remember his mother" I wanted to return and ask, but maybe not yet. First I needed to find their daughter Lena. Maybe after that I will have more pieces to the puzzle.  
  
The city smoke was worse every time I came. To top it off, Jaunty was in jail. Hopefully he still had his apartment. I walked through the busy streets of people just walking or selling their goods. A small child laid on the ground hungry for sure. I kneeled down next to him "Hey kid" he opened his eyes and looked at me scared "You look pretty hungry, here" I gave him the last piece of food I had on me making the boy smile "Thank you, mister" he begin to chow down and I felt happy. Here I was again in the same building Jaunty lived. I just prayed he still owned the apartment" I walked up stairs and onto the last room. On his door was a note; "Dear….um people, if you are looking for me get, get some cash and come get me out of jail" I laughed as I finished the note "That's Jaunty alright" I laughed once more then headed to the address Jaunty had left on the note.  
  
The jail lack of prisoners. Besides Jaunty, there were sure to be only 5 or 6 more. "So much criminal minds out there and all you guys have is six?" I asked the man as he opened the cell gates "Don't complain, pal. We only got this much because of people caring enough to bring them here" I shook my head "What is this world coming to?" the supposed 'cop' laughed "No, mate, its not what it is coming to, but what it has become" I agreed indeed I agreed .  
  
There was Jaunty at last "JD, what are you doing here?" I laughed as the cop filled out a form "what does it look like? Getting you out of jail, you idiot. What you do this time, Jaunty?" he shook his head "Nothing. They got me mistaken for someone else" the cop looked at me "he assaulted a man" I looked at him questioning "um well…I was intoxicated" I laughed at him. Somehow he was a real pain and a good friend at the same time.  
  
We finally reach his apartment by late ten. I was tired and needed to rest "If you want to take a shower its down this hallway" I nodded and headed "Oh and JD" I looked at him "Thanks, man" I smiled and went into the bathroom. At last a soft bed once more after that trip here. I heard the city sounds. It was all the same; screams, sirens, shots. Everything seemed like before the war. Yet everything was so different as post to before the war.  
  
I woke up and looked for Jaunty not surprised to see he was out again "Ah Jaunty, always getting in trouble" I said to myself as I looked for some coffee from my bag. Jaunty arrived an hour later "I got some food, JD" he said as he closed the door. It wasn't much, he got some fruits and weird food "What is this?" I asked opening a small bag "I never knew the name, but they taste real good" I raised my eyebrow questioning the food. In the end, I ended up liking it. Jaunty stood up and went to a cabinet "I want to show you something, JD" I looked at him taking a bite out of my meal.  
  
It was a small bottle containing a paper in its interiors "What is it?" I asked as he opened it "it's a map, JD. A map for treasure" Jaunty had always liked this kind of things so it was no surprised "Who you get it from? Another 'amazing' shop dealer tricked you, I bet" he shook his head taking the twirled paper out "No, a girl about your age" that there was the surprise. I looked at the map and studied it. Every single detail of it "Why the surprising interest, JD?" I looked at him "Was this where Lena was heading?" I pointed at the 'X' on the map "How the…yes, but how do you know her name?" I kept looking at the map "JD?" I smiled, "I'm on another case, Jaunty, I need to find this girl" 


	2. The Chronicles of James Dark: Part 2

This is the second part of this novel. Hope you guys are enjoying it...  
  
Jaunty scratched his head confused of it all "What do you mean 'case', JD?" I nodded studying the map even further. It looked like the structure of a building. I noticed something on the top of the map, it was in small print but readable "Data Dyne…what the hell is that?" Jaunty shrugged looking at it as well. Whatever it was, the structure was enormous. Something told me this wasn't just any kind of building.  
  
I kept thinking that day. What was Data Dyne and what did Lena want with it? It all made the puzzle harder. Jaunty came in from the washing room "Man, I forgot I had laundry" I laughed "Hey Jaunty, could I ask you something?" he nodded as he kept on pulling more dirty clothes from the sink "Who is Joanna Dark?" his image froze and the clothes dropped "J-Joanna Dark?" I nodded "Why do you wish to know?" I narrowed my eyes "What do you know, Jaunty?" he begin to get nervous as he did when he was afraid to speak.  
  
Jaunty looked at me then sighed heavily "She was…your mother, James" I was in shock once more "All this time you knew my name?" he nodded "Yea. I promised her I would not involucrate you in the world's disasters…but I couldn't stop you, now could I?" I shook my head. Jaunty did try to stop me, but I never listened to him. I stood up and looked out the window at the city lights "Who was she, Jaunty?" silence remained for a small while "Who was she?"  
  
I looked at him waiting for my answer "She was an agent working for the Carrington Institute. They were the best 'Spy' academy those years working for the government. Even the CIA or FBI couldn't compare. The institute had trained three Dark agents; Jonathan Dark, Your mother, Joanna Dark, and one last which not much info was known about, Velvet Dark" three agents? Did that mean I had relatives "Are they my…" Jaunty shook his head before I could finish "They were not related in any way. The name 'Dark' was applied to them due to their tremendous skills. They were ghosts…shadows no one knew about nor had the chance to run away from once they found you"  
  
After making some tea, he sat down "The institute was founded by Daniel Carrington for the solemn idea of advance weapon technology for the military. They were real good, they beat Data Dyne amazingly always coming with something better on top of them. But Data Dyne wasn't what it seemed. There was evil behind that company. Evil that needed to be stopped before worsening" I was surprised to be hearing all this from the person I knew most of my life.  
  
Jaunty continued "Alas the three agents were on active duty once more. Jon and Velvet were assigned 4 months before Jo, and they were successful. Yet very unexpected info was found of that industry. Info out of this world. It was a series of very disastrous events, but your mother was talented and brave. In the end, Data Dyne was finished" I sighed taking all of this sudden info in. "But what happen to my mother and the rest of the agents, Jaunty?"  
  
The sun was beginning to rise "Three years after Data Dyne's fall, you were born, James. Your mother had to temporarily retire until you grew. Yet during those years mankind fell into the scars of war. Your father was sent there and never got the chance to see nor name you. Jo had to take care of you for the next five years all by herself. The only two agents left active; Jon and Velvet, were assigned a special task of flying with an alien race to another planet for a deep study of the possible cause the started this war leaving Jo for the first time behind"  
  
Jaunty stopped and closed his eyes for a second as if trying to hold tears "Jo…was shattered not being able to fight with her fellow agents and friends. A year after their departure, Daniel informed her she was needed by her friends. It was the best yet worse news for her. She wanted to help them, yet didn't want to abandon you" I touched my face and realized it was cold and watery. Jaunty stopped to give me a sec before continuing.  
  
I nodded and his began once more "Jo did fly away to that planet, James. She left you with Daniel until she returned…something that never happened" I looked at the sky asking for answers. Why did my mother leave me? I covered my face with my hands and cried. Jaunty felt sorry for me, he knew how hard it was to tell me the reality behind my name and mother. Still I was happy he did, now I knew who I was and who my mother was.  
  
Jaunty placed his hand on my shoulder "Do you want to hear the rest?" I shook my head, I remember some of that. Daniel died from a heart attack several years later. I always believed him as my uncle. Never knew who he really was, but loved him as a father. Jaunty nodded "I'll give you some time, James, then we'll see what happens" I nodded "Thanks, Jaunty. For telling me the truth" he smiled "You had to know it someday, today was that someday, James Dark"  
  
Indeed it was that day. Now I knew who I was and knew what I had to do; Recuperate my mother" Jaunty came in with some more tea "Jaunty, what does Lena Laredo have to do with Data Dyne?" Jaunty handed me the tea and sat down again "She is Daniel's Daughter, James. She was semi-trained by the institute during her young years" that explains why I never saw her. I looked at the Data Dyne floor plans "What could she possibly want with those plans?"  
  
Jaunty had the least idea why she went there "All she said was that she needed answers and she was determined to find them" I looked at him "Didn't you tell her the story" he nodded "I think that's what caused her to go in the first place" I frowned. Something told me Data Dyne wasn't 'dead' right yet. Jaunty looked at me and saw the determined expression in my face "Oh no…" I looked at him and smiled "Oh yes"  
  
Jaunty tried his best to stop me "James, the place is dangerous!" I closed my bag "If she went there, I can too, Jaunty" he seemed to be having a real bad day "First she leaves, now you?" I shook my head "I must help her, Jaunty" he looked at me and nodded "Very well, JD, go help her. She might need it after all" I smiled and gave him one last hug "I'll see you soon, old friend" I closed my eyes remembering all the good times we had. I let go and looked him straight in the eye "Stay out of trouble, Jaunty" he smiled "Will do, James, will do"  
  
Once more I was on a journey. Luckily this time I acquired some transportation to the next city, New Jena City. It was somewhat like Das, yet much smaller. I would need to find some clues there about Lena. Something which definitely will be a hard task to accomplish. I took out the small picture I had of her "Lena Laredo…" something hit me right then "Laredo? Wasn't Daniel's last name Carrington? After all, that was what the institution was called. Mr. And Mrs. Laredo were now a mystery as well.  
  
We finally arrived. The bus had gotten awfully crowded during the trajectory I thought it would be impossible to ever get off. Took me near an hour. Alas fresh air, I looked at the city and sighed "First some rest, then some searching" I crashed in the nearest hotel I could find. The day came again and new hopes awaited. My search began once more. My first place would be the city council…or at least what was left of it anyways.  
  
I found only one page concerning Data Dyne "New industry takes out Data Dyne by surprise, the recently founded institute named after the famous scientist, Daniel Carrington was for the first time showed today. No cameras were allowed inside as it is the case with Data Dyne" I looked at a picture of a lady speaking "As you can see, we don't have anything to hide as does Carrington. We are here to help the nation" I laughed "help the nation? The nation practically screwed itself"  
  
More at the bottom, it read "Carrington is a very delicate and precocious institute. Therefore we have changed all our equipment from Data Dyne to Carrington" a picture of the then General was showed as well as one of the lady, except she seemed angry now. I folded the paper and placed it in my pocket "Stealing are we?" I twirled around swiftly gun in hand. I saw I wasn't the only one who had draw a weapon.  
  
A long blade rested in her hand "I need that info more than you, and I will take it at any costs" I placed my gun away and retrieved my blade "Let's find out what those costs are, miss" she narrowed her eyes "You asked for it" she charged at me giving me the chance to barley dodge her "Who are you?!" she yelled "Oh now we ask questions" our swords met in the air sparkling up small sparks of light "You don't know how important that paper is to me" I smiled "No, its vice versa"  
  
Her lips twitched then she jumped back "I need to find Data Dyne's secret layer" I was some what surprised "What is that for?" she jumped once more letting our swords keep on doing the talking. I knew this wouldn't get us anywhere, but I had to find out what she wanted with Data Dyne "Let's come to an agreement some other way" she hesitated then pulled her sword "Very well" I lightened up as well and sat on the table "Please" I gestured to the seat in front of me which she yet again hesitated to accept.  
  
I looked her straight and found a remarkable resemblance to someone…Lena. I opened my eyes wide surprising her "You're Lena Laredo" now she was surprised "I mean, Lena Carrington" surprises just kept on coming, now didn't they? She jumped form her chair "Who are you?!" she demanded "I'm…James Dark" she was more shocked than I was when I had discovered my name for the first time. So much, she actually passed out "Lena?" 


End file.
